


On the Alert

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet in response to this prompt: Finn has difficulty figuring out how to just relax around Poe because a war may be a war but the Rebellion is so different from his squadron days.





	On the Alert

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159751891248/juniperstreet-replied-to-your-post-alrighti)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from juniperstreet: Stormpilot, Finn has difficulty figuring out how to just relax around Poe because a war may be a war but the Rebellion is so different from his squadron days.

A siren blares through the rebel camp, jerking Finn awake. Poe murmurs something indistinct, rolls over and steals all the blankets. Finn reaches over, shakes him to wake him, and jumps out of bed and too attention.

“What’re you doin’?” Poe asks, words slurring together with sleepiness.

“Alarm,” Finn says. He’s still tired, but that doesn’t matter. The siren means _be prepared_ , and Finn _will_ be ready. He knows his duty. “I’m awaiting orders.”

“No,” Poe replies petulantly.

“Yes,” Finn insists, walking over and shaking Poe again. “Do you _want_ to get in trouble? Get up!”

“Finn…” Poe sighs and sits up, the blankets falling away to reveal his gorgeous bare chest and cut abs, the trail of hair leading down to…

Finn swallows and tears his eyes away, standing back in parade ground proper stance.

“Finn, come back to bed.”

“Poe!”

“Please - look at me?” Poe implores. Turning back, Finn is torn. He feels like a scolded child - because if he’s not ready when orders he’ll come, he _will_  be in trouble, because Poe is looking at him with that awful pitying look that always makes Finn feel like he’s forgotten how to be a human _again_. Smiling, Poe reaches up and cups Finn’s cheeks. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, and you don’t have to tell me. I can make some inferences based on what I know of…but…yeah. Look, what I’m saying is, that was just the signal announcing a new transport had landed with recruits. It wasn’t an alarm, and even if it was, _that’s_  not how they’d let us trouble was coming, and you wouldn’t be in trouble for not dropping everything, instantly, to be at their beck and call. This isn’t…it’s not the _same_. You’re safe here, Finn.”

“Safe…”

Poe pulls him down, tugs him into a kiss, and a tension Finn never noticed before eased in his chest. He gasped and sank to his knees, and Poe kissed him again.

“You’re safe, precious. I swear it, okay?”

Finn nods.

“Say the words,” Poe says.

“Okay…” Finn breaths.

“Good! Now, come back to bed,” Poe grins, pointing at the mattress beside him imperiously.

“Yes, sir,” Finn manages a returning grin.

_…I’m safe…_

_…I can’t rest until all of us, every single one, every single Storm Trooper, is allowed this safety as well._

_I never thought I had a future before._

_I have a brilliant future, in the rebellion, with Poe._

_We all have a future._

“What are you thinking about how much I love you…”

“Flatterer,” says Poe, rolling the blankets and his body atop Finn’s and kissing him. “What’d I tell you?”

“Flattery will get me everywhere?”

“Damn right.” Poe nuzzled at Finn’s neck, rocked their hips together. “I love you so damn much, you fool.”

Neither said anything for a long, long time.

There was no where else they need to be. This was enough duty for them, enough for one night…

 


End file.
